A compilation Of Harry Potter oneshots
by AshHole7660
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots i've been writing, periodically updating as they are written. All categories
1. Traitor

Character: Draco Malfoy

Story Warnings: Violence

* * *

Drip…drip…drip. The sound of his blood hitting the cold stone floor in the dark, dank dungeon was the only sound he could hear. His body shook, the wet air chilling him to the bone. The last thing he could remember was running through the forbidden forest, a hood over his face to hide his identity, leading the trackers away from the golden trio, then a sharp pain in his head and…nothing, just black. When he came to, he was in the position he was in now, chained with his arms above his head, bare chested, and his blood pooling on the floor around him. He knew these dungeons well, it was where traitors of the dark lord were taken before a gruesome death. He knew when they were finished with their victim, death became a blessing. He forced his eyes open, taking in his dilemma. His hooded robe was missing, which he used to conceal himself, his top was bare, as were his legs. He was in nothing but his shorts. (May as well get as much of the canvas empty I suppose.) He thought to himself. The one thought that scared him the most, however, was that no one knew he was here. Nobody knew he was a traitor, he didn't even know he was a traitor until his spur of the moment choice to lead the trackers away from Harry Potter and the gang. It worked, they followed him instead. He never did willingly give himself to the Dark Lord, so it was only a matter of time before he fled and joined the light side. He just wished he would have done it in a more secret way, and, bless his soul, told someone of his intentions before just jumping into it. He didn't think anything through, and now he was paying for it. He shivered once more, causing the chains above his head to rattle. He closed his eyes, letting his pounding head fall. His ears picked up the faint sound of footsteps approaching his cell, but he had no desire to lift his head back up, so he let it lie there, even as a key jangled into the lock, or as the door opened with a harsh squeal.

"Pick up your head boy." A familiar harsh voice snapped into his head. He slowly began to lift his head, a glare cold as ice plastered to his normally stoic face. His silver eyes met his visitors eyes; his blood running cold.

"So it was you who led our trackers astray. I can't say I'm not surprised, no. I am sickened that my own son would go against all we taught him, and for what? A group of people who don't care that you are going to die for saving them. Do they even know, Draco?" Draco, lifted his chin, a strained laugh leaving his lips.

"I'd rather die, knowing I did the right thing, than live knowing I took the cowards way out and joined a side I despise." Lucius sneered, grabbing a handful of Draco's hair, ripping his head up until their noses were almost touching.

"You are nothing but traitor scum, and we have some plans for you." Just then, Bellatrix and Peter entered the room, both holding simple tools; Bellatrix a dagger, and Peter a whip.

"You will tell us where Potter and the others are." Bellatrix said, trailing the dagger down his arm, a thin pink line showing where she had broken the skin. Draco smirked, trying to appear stronger than he felt.

"Jokes on you. They don't know I did this. As far as they know, I'm still death eater scum, like you." Peter cracked his whip against Dracos bare chest, a small scream of pain escaping his throat. Lucius turned to leave.

"If he doesn't confess by sunrise, let me know." He left Draco alone with the two lunatics who would torture him. And torture they did. A slash down the arm, another whip against the chest, opening up old lacerations. More crucio curses to last him a lifetime. As they grew more and more adgitated, their torture increased.

"Tell us where Potter is." Peter said, sending the whip cracking into his ruined torso. He kept his mouth shut, refusing to make a sound. Bellatrix's grin grew.

"I have an idea." She took a torch off the wall, holding her dagger in it. The silver metal began to glow red hot. "If he doesn't' want our brand, we can give him a new one." Peter began to laugh as she walked over to Draco, who was having trouble holding his weak body up, resting mostly on the chains, his hands purple from lack of blood flow.

"So, I'll give you one last chance to answer me. Where is potter." Draco looked at her, his body felt defeated, but he truly didn't know where they were, so he just laid his head back in defeat. "Very well then." She dug the dagger deep into his chest and began carving. Draco began to deafen himself with his own screams, the pain from the brand almost unbearable. The seconds felt like painful hours, tears brimming over his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. She finished her brand, telling Peter to get a mirror.

"You will like this brand much more, it actually fits you!" She cackled, twirling the bloody blade in her hands. Peter returned with a full body mirror, and placed it in front of Draco before him and Bellatrix left the dungeon, and Draco to his own misery. He slowly lifted his head, and he could hardly suppress his sobs any longer. It was all in vain. He did nothing to help, and now he was going to die, bloody, bruised and mangled. What hit him the most, was what Bellatrix took the sloppy care of carving into his flesh, and his sobs grew louder. In large, jagged letters, read the word:

TRAITOR


	2. Nymphetamine

Character: Draco Malfoy

Story Warnings: Drug Use

Based on the song Nymphetamine By Cradle of Filth

 _Led to the river_  
 _Midsummer I wave_  
 _A 'V' of black swans_  
 _On with hope to the grave_

 _And through red September_  
 _When skies fire-paved_  
 _I begged you appear_  
 _Like a thorn for the holy ones_

 _Cold was my soul_  
 _Untold was the pain_  
 _I faced, when you left me_  
 _A rose in the rain_

 _So I swore to the razor_  
 _That never, enchained_  
 _Would your dark nails of faith_  
 _Be pushed through my veins again_

 _Bared on your tomb_  
 _I am a prayer for your loneliness_  
 _And would you ever soon_  
 _Come above unto me?_

 _For once upon a time_  
 _From the binds of your loneliness_  
 _I could always find_  
 _The right slot for your sacred key_

 _Six feet deep is the incision_  
 _In my heart that barless prison_  
 _Discolors all with tunnel vision_  
 _Sunsetter, nymphetamine_

 _Sick and weak from my condition_  
 _This lust, this vampiric addiction_  
 _To her alone in full submission_  
 _None better, nymphetamine_

 _Nymphetamine, nymphetamine_  
 _Nymphetamine girl_  
 _Nymphetamine, nymphetamine_  
 _My nymphetamine girl_

 _Wracked with your charm, I'm circled like prey_  
 _Back in the forest where whispers persuade_  
 _More sugar trails, more white lady laid_  
 _Than pillars of salt_

 _Fall to my arms_  
 _Hold their mesmeric sway_  
 _And dance out to the moon_  
 _As we did in those golden days_

 _Christening stars_  
 _I remember the way_  
 _We were needle and spoon_  
 _Mislaid in the burning hay_

 _Bared on your tomb_  
 _I am a prayer for your loneliness_  
 _And would you ever soon_  
 _Come above unto me?_

 _For once upon a time_  
 _From the bind of your holiness_  
 _I could always find_  
 _The right slot for your sacred key_

* * *

Guilt was all Draco Malfoy felt. His father in Azakaban, his mother away in France for a, more than likely, permanent vacation. She had begged him to come with her, but being eighteen, he was an adult, and decided to stay behind. He couldn't get his mind to hide that guilt bubbling up in his chest like boiling water. He tried to commit acts of kindness, freeing all his manors house elves being one of them, in an attempt at dulling the constant ache that had burned itself into his heart, but those were only minor things. Freeing house elves wouldn't bring back the lives that were lost at his hands. They wouldn't bring back Crabbe, his life long friend. Nothing he did would ever be enough to atone for the horrors he committed. So here he sat, alone in the giant Malfoy Manor, the muggy, stagnant summer air making his hair and clothing stick to his skin. He held a half drank bottle of firewhisky in his shaky hand, taking another shot of the fiery liquid. Even his new found penchant of alcohol couldn't numb the feelings anymore; he needed something stronger to numb the pain. He slowly rose off the plush sofa, dropping his bottle in the process. He cursed to himself, pulling out his wand and casting a quick scourgify to clean up the spilled alcohol. Draco walked to his fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder in the process. He gazed into the flames for a moment, before tossing the powder in and saying "Nocturn Alley." He stepped into the flames, appearing on the other side inside a dusty shop. He made his way out and into the streets. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but something drew him to the area. Aimlessly walking around, he didn't notice the haggard man standing in the shadows behind him.

"Hey," The raspy voice said. Draco turned, spotting the man standing there.

"Who, me?" He asked, melancholy lacing his normally haughty voice. It was a silly question to ask, for it was only the two of them in the dark alleyway.

"Obviously I'm talking to you, ya daft bloke." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry." He lied. The man made him feel uncomfortable. He coughed wetly, motioning Draco over with one long bony finger.

"You seem to be a bit off. I've got something that can perk ya right up. A Potion I created." He held up a medium sized vile, complete with a syringe. The liquid inside looked like the night sky; a beautiful navy blue with silver specks in it. Draco looked at him skeptically.

"If you created a potion, why are you hiding in some dirty alleyway like a rat?" He asked.

"Well, ya see..they don't very well like my potion. Says its too dangerous or something." The man shrugged. This piqued Draco's interest.

"What is it called…and what does it do that's so dangerous?" He asked.

"Its called Nymphetamine. Unlike most potions, you inject it directly into the bloodstream using this syringe. It can cause a feeling of euphoria. But the side effects are what got it banned." He swirled the potion in front of Draco's face, who was now very interested in the concoction.

"And what exactly are those side effects?" The man smiled, showing rotting teeth.

"Well it can become addictive. Sometimes after one dose, sometimes after multiple doses. It can make you forget things. People with a great amount of guilt enjoy this potion, it helps numb the pain and you, Mr. Malfoy, are probably feeling a lot of that after the war." Draco's mouth dropped.

"How do you know who I am?" The man just laughed again, a scratchy, throaty sound.

"I've seen ya around here before, with that father of yours. We all know you by face around these parts." Draco nodded, it only made sense. Temptation began to play with his thoughts once more, he needed this potion.

"How much are you charging for your potion?" He asked, eyeballing the navy liquid. The man smiled once more, sending chills down Draco's spine.

"Six Galleons." Draco nodded, pulling his money out of his pocket. He handed the man the six galleons in return for the potion and syringe. He turned to walk away, when the mans words stopped him once more,

"Don't forget. Inject into the arm, directly into a vein. Its easier if you tie something tightly around your upper arm to make the vein pop out a bit." Draco nodded. He was nervous, but a guiltless night was tempting, and he would do what it takes to have one restful evening.

*~*~*~**~*~*  
Draco sad in front of his fireplace, engulfed into the flames dancing in the fireplace. The manor was quiet and lonely without anyone there. The more he looked at the flames, the more he thought of Crabbe, and that pain ebbed away at his heart once more. He picked up the potion, dangling it in front of his face. He could take it no longer, he placed the syringe between his fingers and inserted the needle into the vile, and drawing up the liquid until the syringe was full. He took a deep breath, still contemplating on using the potion. He swallowed hard, tears welling up in his eyes. Where did his life go so wrong? He should be the happiest man on earth. He had wealth, good looks…but money and looks could only get him so far as he was starting to learn. He had an ugly heart, and he was finally beginning to acknowledge that. He tore a strip of cloth from his shirt, tying it tightly around his upper arm, his vein popping up.

"Its now or never." He said to himself, sticking the needle into his vein and injecting the potion deep into his vein. He untied the cloth, and the effects immediately hit him. He laid down on the couch, everything seeming brighter. He felt as if he were being held by a woman, no, he WAS being held by a woman. A woman with flowing silver hair and ice blue eyes. She looked just like an angel. He snuggled into her embrace, not realizing he was in actuality curling up into the fetal position. Fairies danced in front of his face in the most beautiful way. He put his hand out, one of them landing on his finger, and just stared at it for what seemed like hours. A smile plastered to his face, and for the first time he felt truly happy.

"We shall dance." The soft womans voice said, putting out her petite hand and pulling him from the couch. A beautiful piano began to play in the background and he danced in her embrace. She left little kisses along his neck and lips. The twinkling fairies danced around them. It was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen. The woman wrapped herself around him, their bodies mingling in a mixture of sexuality and eloquence, her steps graceful and soft, his slow and sensual.

"Your beauty is captivating." He said as he nuzzled his lips into her soft, white neck. "What is your name?" She moaned at his touches, ghosting her fingers over his flesh, sending shivers up his spine.

"My name is Nymphetamine." She ghosted over his lips, devouring his mouth to the soft hum of the piano playing in the background. They continued to sway, light touches and kisses landing all over both of their bodies, his skin sensitive to every single touch she sent to him. They continued this way until the sun began to rise above the horizon, slowly filling the manor with light, making the twinkling fairies slowly disappear.

The music stopped, and she guided him back down to the couch. He laid on his back, the silvery haired angel laying next to him, her head on his chest.

"Rest now my darling." She said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered closed, a euphoric, peaceful sleep embraced the broken Malfoy as he lay on the sofa, clothing rumpled and ripped, Hair tangled in sweat. But just as he had been before injection the Nymphetamine...

He was alone.


End file.
